A Christmas to Never Forget
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Hey this is a quick Christmas story. May left the group and is at a pokemon center when she sees her rival of 6 years and recieves the best christmas presnet of her life. Please read and review! DxM


Sakura: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted Power of Love recently I have been busy with my first semester of College.

Yukito: You're just being lazy and you know it.

Sakura: Shut up! I will post the last chapter of Power of Love soon if I don't get sick since winter break is hear and I just twisted my ankle and cannot go anywhere.

Yukito: Sakura-chan wrote this in English as an assignment and we do not own Pokemon so don't sue us.

Sakura: Enjoy the story!

A Christmas to Never Forget

May walked into the warm Pokemon Center on Christmas Eve to escape from the sudden snowstorm that started just an hour ago. May has been traveling alone for six months now after Ash decided to travel to a different region and Max was now old enough to start traveling on his own. May walked over to Nurse Joy to pick up her Pokemon that she had dropped off earlier in the afternoon before joining in the festival for Christmas that was going on in the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"Good Evening Nurse Joy, how are my Pokemon doing?" May asked her brown hair up in the traditional pigtails, her outfit now an emerald green instead of ruby red.

"They are fine May," Nurse Joy said, passing May her Pokeball's back. "Oh and May, someone dropped this package off for you earlier." Nurse Joy grabbed a small box wrapped up in red wrapping paper with little Eevee's dancing around it and passing it to May.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy. Do you know who left it here?" May asked, holding it lightly in her hands, trying to figure out who it could be from. _I already got my gifts from my family so who could this be from? _May asked herself.

"No sorry. They just said to give it to you. They didn't leave their name," Nurse Joy said, smiling warmly down at May.

"That's okay. Thanks again," May said before walking through the crowded lobby and into her room. May opened the door and set the package down on her bed before placing her Pokeballs on the desk. _Who could this be from? _May thought, turning back to her bed and staring down at the red package. "Well there is only one way to figure out who it's from," May said, picking it up and carefully pealing the wrapping paper off. May found a small note and red rose in the box on top of the tissue paper.

"Drew!" May gasped, pulling the rose out before turning to the letter, keeping a careful hold on the box.

**May,**

**How's my rival doing? I heard that you left your group a while ago and are now traveling by yourself and I wanted to know if you would like to travel with me. I think it would be better if we traveled together so you won't get lost and it might be help you become a better coordinator since you really do need a lot of help. The rose is for you not Beautifly. Merry Christmas May, hope you enjoy your present.**

**Drew**

**P.S. **

"May I know we've been rivals for a long time but I love you. Will you be my Girlfriend?" Drew said as he stepped into May's room, a bouquet of red roses in his arms.

"Drew!" May said startled as she turned around to face her secret love, glancing down at the not in her hand. "Are you serious?"

"Yes May, I have loved you for a long time now. Probably since that time where you missed that Frisbee," Drew said smirking down at the now 16 year old May. "Besides it's dangerous for a young girl to travel alone."

"I-i-I love you too, Drew. I have for a long time but there are plenty of other girls out there who are prettier and smarter than me. Why me?" May asked, the present held tightly in her hands.

"May, no one is more beautiful than you and you're the only girl who has ever stood up to me and argued back. May you are so much better than all those fangirls who follow me around. May I love you for you," Drew said, his emerald eyes sparkling as he flipped his light green hair. "So will you be my Girlfriend and travel with me?"

"Yes, yes I will travel with you and be your girlfriend," May said, her blue eyes spilling over with unshed tears as she smiled warmly up at Drew.

"Good. Why don't you finish opening your present now," Drew said smirking as she pointed at the box in her hands.

"Right," May said, blushing lightly. She slowly removed the tissue paper and saw a green coffee mug with a picture of her and Drew at the age of 10 on it. "I love it Drew!"  
"Look inside the mug," Drew said, sitting on the bed, grabbing May around the waist and pulling her onto his lab, his chin on her shoulder.

May blushed lightly and reached into the mug and pulled out a Pokeball. "Drew?"

"Call it you," Drew said smiling.

"Okay. Come on out!" May called, throwing the Pokeball. It flashed red before a baby Vulpix appeared. "Drew I love her!"

"Use her in your next contest. I am sure she will make you proud," Drew said hugging May close as she picked up her new Vulpix. "I love you May," Drew whispered before shifting her in his lab and kissing her soft lips.

"I love you too Drew," May whispered as they pulled apart, their eyes locked on each others as Vulpix crawled out of May's arms and curled up on the pillow. "Looks like she is making herself at home," May said looking at her baby Vulpix.

"Yeah, she loves you already," Drew said, kissing May's hair. "But how no one can love you I don't know."

"Drew!" May said blushing brightly. "Plenty of people don't like me and I am sure your fangirls are going to try and kill me now that I'm dating you."

"Then they will just have to get through me first," Drew said, pulling back to look May in the eyes once more. "I love you May, Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Drew. This has been the best Christmas ever!!!" May said before Drew leaned down and kissed her once again as the snow continued to fall outside their window. The coming new year looking to be the best ever since they were not together finally.

**The End**

Sakura: It might have been a little OC sorry it has been a while since I have watched Pokemon.

Yukito: Sorry it's a little late for Christmas. I hope you liked it. Remember to review but please no flames. If you want a New Years chapter tell us and I will force Sakura-chan to write it.

Sakura: You cannot make me do anything! *glares at Yukito as she sticks his tongue out at her before turning back to the reviews* I will try to finish Power of Love and update Choices soon. And please review. Bye! Till Next time!


End file.
